1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detector, a radiographic imaging device, and a radiographic imaging system. In particular, the present invention relates to a radiation detector, a radiographic imaging device, and a radiographic imaging system for imaging radiographic images.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are conventionally known radiation detectors that are used in radiographic imaging devices for imaging radiographic images for the purpose of medical diagnosis, or the like. The radiation detector detects radiation, that has been irradiated from a radiation irradiating device and has passed through a subject, and captures a radiographic image. The radiation detector carries out imaging of a radiographic image by collecting and reading-out charges that are generated in accordance with the irradiated radiation.
A radiation detector that is formed from plural pixels that each have a sensor portion, that is formed by a photoelectric conversion element or the like and that generates charges due to the irradiation of radiation or of light converted from radiation, and a switching element, that reads-out the charges generated at the sensor portion, is known as such a radiation detector.
There is known a technique of providing, at this radiation detector, radiation detection pixels that have a short-circuited switching element, in order to carry out detection according to the irradiation of radiation, such as the start of irradiation of radiation or the like (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-174908).
In such a technique, at the radiation detection pixels, the switching elements are short-circuited. Therefore, charges are read-out regardless of the states of control (the on/off states) of these switching elements. For example, an electric signal (charge amount), that corresponds to the charge read-out by the short-circuited switching element from a radiation detection pixel, and a predetermined threshold value, are compared, and if the threshold value is exceeded, it is determined that the irradiation of radiation has started.
As in the technique disclosed in JP-A No. 2011-174908, when carrying out detection according to the irradiation of radiation on the basis of electric signals read-out from radiation detection pixels, the difference in the wiring capacities is extremely large at signal lines (hereinafter called “detection lines”) through which electric signals read-out from radiation detection pixels flow (i.e., signal lines to which radiation detection pixels are connected), and at signal lines (hereinafter called “regular lines”) through which electric signals read-out from regular pixels flow (i.e., signal lines to which radiation detection pixels are not connected, and through which electric signals read-out from radiation detection pixels do not flow). When carrying out imaging of a radiographic image, there are cases in which the output signals of detection lines, to which radiation detection pixels are connected, deteriorate, and a large difference arises between these output signals and the output signals of regular lines.
When a large difference arises between the output signals of detection lines and the output signals of regular lines, the image quality of the captured radiographic image may deteriorate.
In regard thereto, in order to maintain the level of image quality of the radiographic image, the detection lines are treated as defective lines, and image correction is carried out on the basis of information of the surrounding normal pixels (regular pixels). However, in the image correction of line defects, in a unique pattern, correction artifacts are generated, and may become difficult to maintain the level of image quality of the radiographic image.